Chapter 8: The Last Laugh
(The scene cuts to Miami. The date is July 4, 2010. 9:13p.m.) * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) Tonight, American Ninja Warrior is coming to you from Biscayne Bay in beautiful Miami, Florida. (A flash takes us into a flashback of more villains and attempting and failing numerous obstacles.) * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) 10 more competitors have taken on the course, 6 of the criminals put up strong runs, only to be taken out by the brutal Grip Hang. * Rachael Goldstein: Oh! * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) But 4 other competitors made it through to hit the button, including Winter Park, Florida's Brandon Hendrix, whose training as a basketball player paid off as he earned his spot in the Relay Showdown. (Oliver finds a house. He opens the entry door, but it won't open.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Stupid locks. What is this? (He picks up the item, which was a photo of Raven, the Teen Titan version of the main character.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Wish Cyborg would see her in action. (He slips it into his pocket, but suddenly he was interrupted by a voice.) * The Voice: What do you think he would do, Arrow? (He turns and sees a Midnight Clown behind him.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): A clown? * Midnight Clown 1: I thought we told you to stay out of town, shrimp. * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Whatever's going on, I'm sure we can handle it... (But two more clowns appear from behind the first one. The second clown is holding a golf club, the third a baseball bat.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): ...reasonably. Who are they? * Midnight Clown 1: Like you don't know us? * Midnight Clown 2: What do you think we should do with him, baby bro? * Midnight Clown 3: What we should have done years ago, big bro. (Oliver runs and stands under an electric lantern which was hung high above his head.) * Midnight Clown 1: I'm gonna enjoy this, Blue Arrow. * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Wait, wait. I'm trying to process here. Where did these other psychopaths come from? * Midnight Clown 1: From a Mommy Psychopath and a Daddy Psychopath. * Midnight Clown 3: It's called the birds and the bugs, butthead! (The first clown swings his crowbar. It hits the wall as Oliver dodges right. He stands on a milk crate.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): I got a question... When did I get run out of town? * Midnight Clown 2: 2 years ago. Don't you remember? * Midnight Clown 3: We made a deal that we'd go easy on Kenat if you left. * Midnight Clown 1: But now, you're back, so the kid gloves can come off. (Oliver jumps as the second clown swings his golf club. It whacks the crate, which hits the third clown's head.) * Midnight Clown 3: Hey! * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): And another thing... Why are you guys so pissed at me? * Midnight Clown 2: You don't remember? You've really lost it, Arrow. * Midnight Clown 1: Think back. The thing with Harley Quinn? * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Which one? (The second clown swings his golf club again. Oliver dodges to the left.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Guys... So, now the Regime is some kind of minor-league mafia? * Midnight Clown 2: Hey, watch who you're calling "minor league." * Midnight Clown 1: The McIntyre gang's the fifth most dangerous crime family in California. We got connections all over the place. * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): No way. * Midnight Clown 1: You don't believe me? (He pulls out a gun.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Mate, no! (Oliver shields himself with his bow as the first clown pulls the trigger, but the gun won't fire. It's a lighter.) * Midnight Clown 1: Bang! Ha ha! Check it out. * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): (reads the message) "To your family from mine, in gratitude for your continued service, J.J Valenti." * Midnight Clown 1: That's Don Valenti, godfather of the Sacramento mob. * Midnight Clown 2: The third most dangerous crime family in California. (Oliver dodges left again and stands on the crate again.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Tell me... What about Paige? I mean, how did she end up with Bruce? * Midnight Clown 3: Beats us. Guess she has a thing for us losers. * Midnight Clown 2: She could've had any one of us, but she went for old Bats. (Oliver jumps. Slappy whacks the crate, knocking it into Adam's legs.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Here's what I still don't understand... How long have you been coming down on Batman like this? * Midnight Clown 3: Ever since that school dance when Georgie laid Biff out in the parking lot. * Midnight Clown 2: Ha ha! * Midnight Clown 1: Shut up! It's not funny! * Midnight Clown 3: Someone messes with the McIntyre family, the McIntyre family never lets them forget about it. (Oliver dodges to the right as the third clown swings his bat.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Okay, but... What the hell did you do to Fera? * Midnight Clown 2: Fera had been in this state since since before you were born, butthead. * Midnight Clown 1: And you better hope she has a spare, because you're going to need one in, like, 3 seconds! (Oliver ducks as the first clown swings his crowbar. It hits the lantern and he is electrocuted.) * Midnight Clowns 2 and 3: No! (They touch him and they also get electrocuted. They collapse, knocked out. Oliver inspects the situation.) * Oliver Ragen (Blue Arrow): Piece of cake. (He picks up the gun and heads back to join Lamil and Superman.) (As Cameron Uranick starts the fourth obstacle, the Pipe Slider, The Crusher pushes off the platform, but as the track starts to dip down, his fingers peeled off and he becomes another villain knocked out at the Big Dipper.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Uranick is so well-rounded and, now, release yourself! No! * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) Crusher down on the second obstacle! He got through it 3 years ago, but not tonight. Even super-villains can be humbled by this course. (The 2010 logo forms and zooms in to show a slow-motion replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, at 225 lbs., coming down that track puts a lot of pressure on the hands and look at his fingers. They peeled right off the bar and he is cannonball! (The screen flashes back to the present. Travis Rosen has cuffed The Crusher.) * Travis Rosen: Couldn't quite get the grip, but, man, it was fun. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Shocking Moments